bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BTS Cypher 4
BTS Cypher 4 es la onceaba canción del 2do álbum completo WINGS, además de ser el 4to Cypher de la Rap Line. Guía *Rap Monster *Suga *J-Hope Letra Romanización=“ireum, ireum!” sorry bae “bareum, bareum!” sorry bae “diksyeon, diksyeon, diksyeon!” sorry bae “Oh, face not an idol..” sorry bae sumswigo isseoseo I’m sorry bae neomu geonganghaeseo I’m sorry bae bangsonghapnida I’m sorry bae Errthing errthing errthing Sorry bae jigeum naega naeneun sori bae nugungaegen gaesori bae kkaneun paeteon jom bakkuji bae jiruhaejillakae boring bae ijen niga an miwo ijen niga an miwo sorry bae bugi dwaejulge gyang ssege chigo mareo geurae haeboja samulnori bae nan goemul, neomu gireo kkori bae eochapi neon nal ssoji bae geureol baen pyeonhae dongmurwoni bae neodo wonhajanha ssibeulgeori bae niga nal silheohaedo you know me niga nal silheohaedo you know me mupeulbodan akpeuri joha nan neol molla But you know my name I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr I wanna get jam time swil teum eopsi batneun spotlight Ahh you wanna be my life? gulmjurin nomdeureun nae chongalbadina hae gopge jeophae nae meosdaero dobaedoen mudaero yeonhaeng da gyeolbaek (okay) But manjok moshae jeoldae yeogie na olla jeo wie nopge nopge nopge geurae bangsigeun dareuji gopssibeodo ganeun gil han ttamssik baneujil mot hal geomyeon maedeupjieo ijen an dwae ganeungi pogiraneun bareumi I love ma rule nae brodeulgwa haneun il geudeulmanui rigeuui peulleieo nan geu wi gamdogi doel teni da doel daerohae 1VERSEe ieo nan deo keun geurimeul geuril teni pyeongsaeng geu wichieseo jjuk oechyeobwara ‘Dream come true’ myeongyewa buneun geuge anya you da gyeolguk nae balbadak chyu keullikhae, nan cat da mouse golla X chyeo like kaws nan naenyeon ipju ma house eseo nae brickgwa high five nuntteugo bwara nae yamang gwi daego deureora cheoeumija majimagi doel mal I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr Back back to the basic Microphone check Call me baepsae hogeun ssenkae geurae rap gamee nan daeinbae doege haeihaejyeotdeon Rap mandeureul gaengsaenghaneun ge nae cheot beonjjaeui gyehoek hashtag Sucka betta run inseuta sok gang gang geugeon gyae insaengigo nae insaengeun mwo maeilmaeil Payday, paycheck sonmok wien rolex Click clack to the bang bang Click clack to the pow I’m so high eodil neombwa niga doumdatgireul haedo son dahgien nopa kkwaena meon chai jeoldae mot bwa neoui ttongchadeurui kongkkakjireul mongttang beosgyeonoheun daeum joeda nongrakhan dwi songjangi doen myeonsang wireul so fly Click clack to the bang, you and you swipge eodeun ge hanado eopseume neul gamsahane ni insaengi eojungganhan ge wae nae tasiya gyesok geureohge sarajwo jeokdanghage mianhande apeuro nan deo beol geonde jikyeobwajwo budi jebal geonganghage I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr |-| Hangul =“이름, 이름!” sorry bae “발음, 발음!” sorry bae “딕션, 딕션, 딕션!” sorry bae “Oh, face not an idol..” sorry bae 숨쉬고 있어서 I’m sorry bae 너무 건강해서 I’m sorry bae 방송합니다 I’m sorry bae Errthing errthing errthing Sorry bae 지금 내가 내는 소리 bae 누군가에겐 개소리 bae 까는 패턴 좀 바꾸지 bae 지루해질라캐 boring bae 이? 니가 안 미워 이? 니가 안 미워 sorry bae 북이 돼줄게 걍 쎄게 치고 말어 그래 해보자 사물놀이 bae 난 괴물, 너무 길어 꼬리 bae 어차피 넌 날 쏘지 bae 그럴 바엔 편해 동물원이 bae 너도 원하잖아 씹을거리 bae 니가 날 싫어해도 you know me 니가 날 싫어해도 you know me 무플보단 악플이 좋아 난 널 몰라 But you know my name I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr I wanna get 잠 time 쉴 틈 없이 받는 spotlight Ahh you wanna be my life? 굶주린 놈들은 내 총알받이나 해 곱게 접해 내 멋대로 도배된 무대로 연행 다 결백 (okay) But 만족 못해 절대 여기에 나 올라 저 위에 높게 높게 높게 그래 방식은 다르지 곱씹어도 가는 길 한 땀씩 바느질 못 할 거면 매듭지어 이? 안 돼 가능이 포기라는 발음이 I love ma rule 내 bro들과 하는 일 그들만의 리그의 플레이어 난 그 위 감독이 될 테니 다 될 대로해 1VERSE에 이어 난 더 큰 그림을 그릴 테니 평생 그 위치에서 쭉 외쳐봐라 ‘Dream come true’ 명예와 부는 그게 아냐 you 다 결국 내 발바닥 츄 클릭해, 난 cat 다 mouse 골라 X 쳐 like kaws 난 내년 입주 ma house 에서 내 brick과 high five 눈뜨고 봐라 내 야망 귀 대고 들어라 처음이자 마지막이 될 말 I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr Back back to the basic Microphone check Call me 뱁새 혹은 쎈캐 그래 rap game에 난 대인배 되게 해이해졌던 Rap man들을 갱생하는 게 내 첫 번째의 계획 hashtag Sucka betta run 인스타 속 gang gang 그건 걔 인생이고 내 인생은 뭐 매일매일 Payday, paycheck 손목 위엔 rolex Click clack to the bang bang Click clack to the pow I’m so high 어딜 넘봐 니가 도움닫기를 해도 손 닿기엔 높아 꽤나 먼 차이 절대 못 봐 너의 똥차들의 콩깍지를 몽땅 벗겨놓은 다음 죄다 농락한 뒤 송장이 된 면상 위를 so fly Click clack to the bang, you and you 쉽게 얻은 게 하나도 없음에 늘 감사하네 니 인생이 어중간한 게 왜 내 탓이야 계속 그렇게 살아줘 적당하게 미안한데 앞으로 난 더 벌 건데 지켜봐줘 부디 제발 건강하게 I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr I love I love I love myself I love I love I love myself I know I know I know myself Ya playa haters you should love yourself Brr |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Este Cypher aparece en los discos fisicos como "BTS Cypher", mientras que en páginas digitales como Melon o Naver e incluso en Spotify aparece como "BTS Cypher 4", aunque no se sepa porque en las ediciones fisicas no lleva el número. * La canción apareció por primera vez en un show de música coreana el 12 de Octubre de 2017 en el programa de la cadena Mnet llamado "BTS COUNTDOWN". Categoría:Canciones